Bump in the Night
by fairy-girl91
Summary: Ari has a big secret- one that her friends are about to find out.


Chapter 1

Wondering if things would ever be the same again, a 16-year-old petite girl got up slowly and opened her curtains revealing a wide window. She yawned and stretched, gazing out onto her moonlit yard, the words 'I know what you are' ringing through her head from the dream she had woken from. She sighed and walked downstairs for some breakfast.

Ari had been the first of her friends to become nocturnal. She had slowly started to drift away from her friends when she began to only wake up between 6-7 at night. Her friends began to get tired of never seeing her so they all matched their sleeping patterns to her own. They still got up in the morning sometimes because they had a year left of school but although Ari was younger then them she had finished first for a reason she had told no one.

She finished her bowl of cereal then went back upstairs to shower and get changed for the night. She picked out a pair of tight jeans stitched in bright blue thread with a hole in the knee and a black shirt with the words 'I'm lost in wonderland' and a freakish picture of a girl sitting on a weird mushroom surrounded by big abnormal flowers. She threw over a big black sweater, pulled up the hood, and walked out into the night. She walked through the park and into the forest surrounding it, disappearing into the shadows cast by the full moon's glow and waited invisible to a stranger's eye.

The boy sighed as he pulled up to the park and parked his motorcycle. He never understood why his smaller-then-average friend chose such creepy places to meet up at and doubted he ever would. As he passed the swings he noticed they were moving slightly but felt no wind. A shiver ran up his spine as he turned away and strode into the forest. He spotted a girl with bright purple hair with lighter streaks in it and walked up to her. She was facing the other way gazing into the distance he stopped for a second just to watch her, he rarely saw her this peaceful anymore. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, rapping his arms around her stomach- a friendly hug, something they always did, nothing more. He whispered "Hey," into her ear but was very surprised at her returned greeting, if you could call it that. Ari snapped around to face him, grabbed his arm, and twisted it around to his back so that he couldn't move. In the second he could see her face he noted that she looked serious but kind of scared- a feature he never saw in her.

"What the fuck are you doing? You wanna break my arm?" he said to her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't here you coming." Ari apologized. As soon as she said that Rei knew there was something wrong. Usually she would have heard him from the time he got off his bike to the time he walked up to her, she had had great hearing ever since she became a night-prowler, almost to good if you asked him. Plus the fact she had let her guard down and shown fear, even if it was only a flash that was once again lost in the emotionless mask she always seemed to have.

He looked at her in concern and then noticed something strange. "Ari, you're lip's bleeding…" She looked panicked for a sec- another strange flash of emotion- before she quickly recovered and slowly licked it off. "Are you ok?" She just nodded once and looked down, shrinking further into her way too big sweater.

"I'll be fine," she said in a whisper that was clearly heard in their quiet surroundings. Ari walked away and back into park where she sat on one of the swings. Rei shivered as he saw that they were still rocking back and forth in the non-existent wind.

Rei sat down on the swing beside Ari and tried to look at her face to see if he could read her emotions but the only thing he saw was darkness. Her hood covered her whole face it was so big so it created dark shadows impossible to see through. In a way, it reminded Rei of death himself.

"You know, you haven't been yourself ever since you started only hanging out with us at night. You're always quiet and you never tell us anything now. Your face is of stone; you don't let any emotions escape. We're really starting to get worried. Me, Tala, Rave, everyone. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Silence. "Now that I think about it… I can't remember the last time I saw your face without that hood making shadows over it." Ari didn't say anything. "Ari please look at me, I asked you to meet me here so we could talk. But I don't want to talk if you won't look at me." He took her chin in his hand and pulled her face gently to look up at him. She pulled away quickly- too quickly, making her fall off the swing. She got up and dusted herself off without realizing that in the fall her hood had fallen back and didn't notice until it was too late. Rei gasped and realization hit Ari. She ran away, leaving Rei with a haunting picture of a girl with two-toned hair, red eyes, and paper white skin.

That's it for now, hope you liked my first chapter. Don't forget to review. Oh yea and my other fic is kinda discontinued. The last chapter could have been an ending in some ways but wasn't meant to be.


End file.
